


The Last Honest Man

by zinjadu



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/pseuds/zinjadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy goes into the forest and finds more than he expected.  Written a while ago, rehosting here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Honest Man

This was not how life was supposed to be, Guy thought angrily as he ran through the damnably familiar woods. He was supposed to be respected, feared, in power with money and the love of a good woman.

Marian.

Snarling, he strode through the words with even more aggression than before. But here he was, disgraced, outed as a fool and a poor saboteur at best. He killed Vasey, but for what? Only to throw it away weeks later because he'd had enough of Prince John.

He was also being tracked, but he didn't know that. Robin's band knew the forest better and were much quieter than an angry man hell bent on being exhausted enough to not dream.

Then, Guy thought, there was his traitorous, treacherous sister. He had ensured her a life of comfort and wealth, and his thanks? An accusation that he'd abandoned her and left her to rot. Then again, his familiar tenderness had never gone far. The last time he felt real care... the last time had not ended well, so it was better to not care at all. Women were vicous liars anyway, only using him.

On that he finally agreed with Vasey.

He missed the old man, oddly. For all that he was cruel, manipulative and evil, he at least was honest about it. There was no pretense that Vasey was something other than the poisonous snake that he was.

Everyone else lied.

John lied so well he even believed himself worthy of the crown.

Isabella lied to everyone as long as it gave her the slightest advantage.

Marian had lied to him, promised him love when her heart had always belonged to another.

Guy knew he even lied to himself. About many, many things.

Though, perhaps there was one other person who never lied, at least not about what he was.

"Hello Gisbone," Robin said, smirking down at Guy from a high ledge. "Lost are we?"

Robin never lied, Guy thought.

Robin had at least always been honest about his goals, his ideals, what he would do. To be sure, he ticked people, played them for fools and led his enemies on a merry chase, but Robin never presented himself falsely. It was almost something to count on.

"Not lost, Robin," Guy yelled, panting from having ran since hitting the tree-line. "I've chased you lot through this woods so many times, I know it as well as you do!"

"Ha!" Robin paused and gave Guy a searching look, then his tone became nearly conciliatory. "You're an outlaw now, Guy of Gisbone. How does that sit with you?"

"Don't think that we could be allies, Hood," Guy spit out, fury and venom on every word. "I'll still try to kill you after John dies. I have nothing left!"

"That's because you gave it all away, Gisbone. Your pride, your dignity, your soul. Your own sister," Robin snorted. "I don't like her much, but I can't fault her for hating you, for what you did."

"All I have left is killing you," Guy screamed and drew his sword as he charged. Robin rolled his eyes and one the fight by the simple expedient of kicking Guy in the face when he got close to the ledge. Robin winced as Guy fell, but at least he fell on leaves. That was a comfort.

Some time later, now much later Guy had no idea, he awoke but his hands and feet were bound. He turned his head to see Robin sitting beside a fire. None of the rest of the band in sight.

"Where are the rest of them?" Guy demanded.

"Not here. I wanted to talk to you privately, and they tend to have objections to the more generous aspects of my nature," Robin said, favoring Guy with another amused smirk. Guy wanted to wipe the expression off his face, but could barely move so it would have to wait.

"What do you want? To kill me? Be done with it," Guy whined, defeated.

"I want justice, yes, but you might just have done yourself a favor, Guy--"

"I'm not joining your little gang!"

"I wasn't about to suggest it," Robin said and Guy knew it was the truth. "I was going to suggest that you take refuge in the woods. You don't bother us, Guy, don't try to find us, and we won't bother you. You get yourself into trouble, don't count on us either. But, we aren't going to drive you out."

Guy was still for a long time, digesting this new information. This largess. Like everything in his life, it was given for him, but instead Guy did not have to barter or sell something for it. It was freely given. A gift. He couldn't remember his last gift.

"Fine, you stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours," Guy said sullenly.

"Done then," Robin said, smiling and tossed a knife next to guy, where it landed point down with a heavy thunk into the soft soil. Then Robin Hood left, leaving Guy alone with a fire for the night.

For the first time in months, he slept peacefully.


End file.
